Di Bawah Hujan
by Jess Kuchiki
Summary: Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, gadis mungil itu berkata, "Aku rasa... Kakak membenciku." Bocah lelaki yang sampingnya menghela nafas, "Kalau dia benci padamu, untuk apa dia mencarimu sekarang?" IshiHime! XD RnR, plz?


**DISCLAIMER : BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**NOTE :**  
Huaaaa! Judulnya abal!! Dan... Yay!! Akhirnya bisa membuat IshiHime setelah sekian lama! Aku mau **nangis** karena sudah lama nggak ada penampakan dari pair yang kucinta ini di fandom Bleach Indo!! DX (Ih, lebay deh)

Maaf ya kalau garing...

Yosh, enjoy! Ingat, **Inoue's POV**~

* * *

**Di Bawah Hujan**

by : Jess Kuchiki

***

Langit yang biru berganti menjadi langit berwarna keabuan. Tak lama, langit itu meneteskan rintik-rintik air dengan ringan, lalu berganti menjadi hujan yang deras. Tetesan air hujan membentur keras semua yang ada di permukaan Bumi dan membasahinya. Mengeluarkan nada di setiap tetesan yang jatuh di atas atap rumah kosong yang merupakan tempatku berteduh. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan langit itu. Aku menangis.

Aku terus menutup kedua mataku dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilku ini. Terus menerus mengusap air mata yang mengalir. Terus menerus mengeluarkan suara tangisan. Tapi aku berhenti menangis saat menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapanku.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?"

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, aku menatap seorang anak lelaki berambut biru kehitaman yang sedang memegang payung kecil. Iris mata biru anak lelaki itu menatapku dengan khawatir. Aku pun berhenti menangis saat melihatnya.

Dia meletakkan payungnya dan mendekatiku. "Kenapa kamu sendirian di sini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak... A-Aku lari dari rumah," jawabku sembari menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa?"

Anak itu terus menatapku, seperti menunggu penjelasan. "Kakak memarahiku, dia bilang aku ini nakal karena selalu pulang telat. Aku selalu merepotkannya," ucapku sedih. "Aku rasa... Kakak benci padaku."

"Dia pasti memarahimu karena khawatir," respon anak lelaki itu. "Marah itu bukan berarti benci. Sudah sewajarnya seorang kakak khawatir pada adiknya," tambahnya.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar perkataannya barusan. Tidak tahu harus memberi respon seperti apa padanya. Kakak memang selalu khawatir jika aku pulang telat. Tapi untuk hari ini, kakak memarahiku terlalu keras sampai-sampai aku lari dari rumah.

**CTAAAR!!**

"Kyaaaa!!" pekikku saat suara petir itu berbunyi keras. Bahkan aku langsung menutup kedua mata dan kedua telingaku. Suara dan kilatan petir tadi benar-benar membuatku takut. Biasanya ada kakak yang selalu menemaniku jika hujan turun.

Aku hanya bisa bergetar ketakutan saat petir itu membuat suara yang menakutkan, menutup mata dan telinga agar tidak takut, tapi itu semua sama sekali tidak berguna sedikitpun. Hanya kakak yang bisa... Ah, kenapa aku harus memikirkan kakak di saat seperti ini?

"Kau takut dengan suara dan kilatan petir?" Anak lelaki itu bertanya padaku.

Aku memberikan anggukan kecil tanpa menatap wajahnya. Tiba-tiba anak lelaki berkacamata itu menggenggam tangan mungilku dan duduk lebih dekat denganku. Aku terdiam dan bingung, kali ini aku menunggu responnya.

"...Ka-Kalau begini kau tidak akan takut lagi, 'kan?" ucapnya dengan sedikit semburat merah di wajah putihnya.

Hangat. Aku sama sekali tidak takut lagi kalau ada yang menemani. Aku memang tidak suka sendiri di saat hujan turun.

"I-Iya..." balasku setelah hening beberapa detik.

Kedua genggaman tangan mungil kami terus saling menghangatkan hingga hujan yang deras itu kembali menjadi rintikan air yang ringan. Tak lama...

"Orihime!" Terdengar teriakan orang yang memanggil namaku berkali-kali dari kejauhan. "Orihime! Kau di mana??"

Ya, aku sangat mengenal suara yang memanggilku itu. "Nii... Nii-chan," ucapku kaget saat melihat kakak terlihat panik.

"Itu kakakmu?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. tapi aku tak mau menemuinya. Pasti dia akan memarahiku seperti yang biasa dia lakukan saat aku telat pulang sekolah.

"Kakak pasti akan memarahiku lagi... Dia benci padaku," bisikku pelan.

Anak lelaki itu menghela nafasnya. "Kalau dia benci padamu, untuk apa dia mencarimu sekarang?"

"Orihime! ...Orihime!" Kakak masih saja berteriak memanggil namaku. Wajahnya benar-benar khawatir.

"Temui kakakmu itu," kata anak berkacamata yang di sampingku. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dariku, "Aku yakin kakakmu tidak akan marah padamu."

Aku mengangguk dan berlari meninggalkan anak lelaki itu. Berlari ke arah kakak yang berteriak memanggil namaku.

"Nii-chan!!" teriakku sambil berlari ke arahnya, melewati gerimis hujan yang membasahi pakaianku. Langkahku langsung berhenti saat berada di hadapan kakak.

"Gadis nakal!" bentaknya langsung saat melihatku di hadapannya. Aku hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalaku, aku takut melihat wajah marahnya. Air mataku terbendung lagi, tetapi gerimis hujan mampu menutupinya. Tiba-tiba kakakku memeluk erat tubuh mungilku ini.

"Maafkan kakak karena sudah memarahimu, Orihime... Jangan pernah lakukan hal ini lagi," ucapnya pelan saat memelukku. "Kakak benar-benar khawatir padamu."

Ternyata benar. Kakak memang mengkhawatirkanku, aku pun memeluk erat tubuh kakak yang hangat dan berbisik padanya, "Aku juga minta maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, Nii-chan..."

"Sudahlah..." Kakak mulai tersenyum lagi padaku. "Ayo pulang, nanti kau masuk angin," ucap kakak sembari menggendong tubuhku yang kecil ini.

Sesaat aku menoleh ke tempat di mana aku berteduh tadi. Kulihat anak lelaki itu tersenyum ke arahku, mengangkat payungnya, lalu berlari pergi entah kemana. Oh iya, aku lupa menanyakan namanya.

***

Enam tahun kemudian...

Hari ini hujan dengan deras. Aku berteduh di depan sebuah toko kecil bersama seorang lelaki. Hujan yang deras ini selalu ditemani oleh kilat dan suara petir yang masih saja membuatku bergetar ketakutan sampai sekarang. Aku hanya bisa menggenggam erat tali tas gantungku sebagai pengurang rasa takut. Tapi itu sama sekali tak berguna.

Tiba-tiba lelaki berkacamata yang di sebelah kananku menggenggam tanganku, aku menoleh padanya. Menatap iris mata berwarna biru yang dulu pernah menemuiku sewaktu hujan turun.

"Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau masih takut dengan petir ya, Inoue-san?" tanyanya. "Mungkin dengan begini kau tidak akan takut lagi," ujar lelaki berkacamata itu sambil tersenyum.

Aku menunduk pelan, mengiyakan kalau aku memang seorang penakut jika sendirian di saat hujan.

"Ma-Makasih banyak, Ishida-kun," ucapku malu.

"Kali ini aku akan menemanimu sampai hujan berhenti," tambah Ishida-kun sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah hujan turun.

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya. Sama seperti dulu, di bawah tempatku berteduh saat hujan, kedua tangan hangat kami saling menggenggam hingga hujan reda.

**=The End=**

* * *

A/N:  
Oke! Umur mereka saat itu masih sekitar 9 tahun. Jangan tanya macem-macem. :P

Terima kasih banyak sudah mampir, semua jenis review diterima. Silahkan klik tombol ijo **review** di bawah ini~


End file.
